Ymir
"Dwarven weaponry is the best! Allow me to demonstrate!" "As long as I can work, I don't mind Queen Claudette's demands." "Iron is power. My weapons are the best in the world!" Rebellion:"Hmm. Looks like we need to change our strategy, Her Majesty the Queen." Unlimited:"I'm gonna be the Continent's number one bride!" Ymir is the daughter of the Dwarf King, and the manager of his steel mills for the past fifty years. She's entered the Queen's Blade to prove that Dwarven weapons are superior, especially superior to those of her business rival Cattleya. Appearance Ymir wears a pink puffy dress, with puffy white and blue stripes. She has a white bra covering the area where the dress ends, and on her right arm has both a plate gauntlet and boots. Underneath the boots, she has white folded cuffs with pink ends, and underneath that, she has white thigh-highs. 'Rebellion' Ymir's outfit consists of a black corset with a pair of suspenders, a red plaid skirt with black frills, and black garter underneath. It has a skull motif. She has red and black striped sleeves, and two gauntlets with blades attached at the wrists. On her legs, she has black plate boots. She now wields two black axes instead of her original giant battle axe. Unlimited Ymir's outfit consist of a puffy white dress which resembles a bridal gown. The front end of her dress opens up below her waist, exposing her white and blue panties. Ymir wears gauntlets and armoured thigh highs. Her design appearence is similar to her first incarnation with her golden curls being mostly the same and her large axe making a return. The difference however is that her hair band is now adorned with flowers, and her battle axe is now white and is also adorned with flowers. Personality Ymir is very competitive, as throughout the series, she reiterates that her weapons are the best weapons and ensures that they are far better than Cattleya's. She does carry some traits of a child, such as her frequent whining. Cattleya also views her as a child because of small size. Being a weapons seller, she tries to keep herself in business by making weapons and traveling to main cities. She uses her marketing skills to sell cheap knock-offs of Leina's blade. Abilities In the original Queen's Blade, Ymir uses a large red dwarven made battle axe (which is much larger than her) in combat. She focuses the blade on her right hand-when using single attacks; this is the hand she swings and is the hand she holds it with. She also uses two handed strikes. Her right hand also has a large metal gauntlet that encompasses her hand size, make the un-yieldingly size of the axe looks less awkward. It is unknown if the gauntlet makes her stronger but it seems that the gauntlet helps her carry her battle axe easily in battle. In Rebellion, she uses a sort of incendiary bomb known as "Asgartan Fire Jar," used in the Iron Mountain. She also developed an elixir called "Giant Growth," that boosts her power and size temporarily when ingested. QB Parameters Attack: 4 Defense: 3 Potential: 2 Technique: 2 Reach: 5 Agility: 3 Rebellion Parameters Bravery: 3 Popularity: 3 Resourcefulness: 5 Leadership: 4 Potential: 2 Experience: 4 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) The "Iron Mountain" is the main producer of iron ores in the Continent, and where the dwarf tribe manufactures iron and produces weapons and handicraft. Ymir is the daughter of the Steel King and inherited 50 years ago the management of the iron and steel sector. However, in the last year, with the rising of another mine, a rival organization started mass-producing cheap steel, placing Ymir's business in crisis. To prove around the world that the quality of weapons made in the Iron Mountain is unbeatable and to save her sinking business, Ymir decides to participate in the Queen's Blade. Still, in the dwarves race, a law exists that in the event of their weapon being broken in a one-on-one fight, they must obey their opponent. Her father tried to convince her otherwise, but the stubborn, courageous Ymir had already signed her inscription: "Don't worry, breaking a weapon forged with dwarf-made iron is like trying to turn the universe inside-out!" Prologue (From her backcover) Tens of thousands of raving spectators are crowding the arena. Besides, by the hand of the Royal Court Mages, isn’t it said that a crystal ball broadcasts this match through the whole Continent? Good, good. It’s the perfect opportunity to show to the whole world the peerless strength and beauty of my arms! Watch this, my fellow Dwarf Tribe members. Because I’ll win by all means, and I’ll return the Iron Mountain to the top share once again. On one hand, if I win and advance to the next round, I can also make a deal with the Queen at the final battle. In exchange for yielding the tournament, I’ll make an exclusive contract with her… Hn? Thinking about it carefully, if I achieve the victory and become the Queen, wouldn’t that solve everything? I should make iron into a monopoly system. Though, isn’t that still tending too much towards short-term profits? Now, first of all, before the enemy in front of me gets any chance, I’ll deal her a blow with this axe. Sure enough, can Ymir rebuild the ironworks about to go bankrupt? They won’t know that unless they fight. Prior to Rebellion (From the Queen's Blade site) Ymir is one of the famous fighters that competed in the Queen's Blade. The dwarven race has a rule stating that when their weapon is destroyed, they have to obey the opponent, and she had to follow it when Claudette broke her weapon. But unexpectedly, she secured a position as a close associate of the Queen. Additionally, with her knowledge of alchemy, she invents various items for strengthening the Queen's troops. She's become considerably calmer than in the past, so much so than she seems a different person to the people that knew her from before. Trivia *She may have been named after Ymir from Norse Mythology, who is the ancestor of Frost Giants and the grandfather of Odin. She also shares similarities as living in isolated places from the world. It should also be noted that Ymir (Norse) created the Dwarves. *Ymir's fear of snakes can also be seen as a reference to Norse Mythology, in which Ymir (Norse) was created from poison in the icy rivers of Elivagar, which is thought to have come from a snake. *She is voiced by Ayaka Saito (Japanese) and Kate Vincent (English). *In one of the freetalks from Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos, she mentions she's around 70 years old. *One of her moves from the Spiral Chaos games (Crazy Attack) seems to be based in the God Slash Typhoon and the Sturm und Drang (both moves used by Domon Kashuu and Schwarz Bruder, respectively) from the anime series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It also looks like the famous Tornado Fighter from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman (except Ymir uses Crazy Attack by herself, rather than using in combination with other characters). *Character design-wise, she resembles Luna Child, one of the Three Mischievous Fairies, from the Touhou Project shoot'em up series, and also the female Archers from the Disgaea videogames series. *In the original Japanese, Ymir is referred to as "koutetsu hime" which literally translates to "steel princess." However, her official English romanization changes her title to "Iron Princess." A similar change is made in Rebellion, with her being called the "Steel Strategist" in Japanese, and the "Iron Strategist" in English. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Ymir/Gallery Freetalks Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters